


Miles Away

by Sammiannnz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accident, Angst, Counting Down Days, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Insomnia, M/M, Mostly a mute fic, Ryan-centric, Separation, Separation Anxiety, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiannnz/pseuds/Sammiannnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freewood inspired fic. Ryan-centric.<br/>Gavin goes home to Britain for Christmas, leaving his boyfriend of 6 months alone at home. What he doesn't realise is that Ryan can't sleep properly without him, and worries constantly. Skype calls and texts are all very well when they're constant, but when they aren't...Ryan can't help but worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic. Freewood.  
> Nervous about writing these guys, so mostly kept it to texts/skype calls, and there's not much actual dialogue in the overall story. Just a flashback, some texts, lots of descriptors and the end.

It wasn’t the distance that bothered him, neither was it the fact that Gavin wouldn’t be home for a couple of weeks. The thing that was hardest for him was knowing that he was going to have to wake up every morning to a cold bed and an empty house, over and over until he finally got home.

* * *

It was 2am in the morning and Ryan couldn’t sleep. He knew he really should, but he kept awake, solely to savour the moment. He knew it was cheesy and if the others ever found out they would tease him about it mercilessly. But that didn’t stop him staying awake this night, or other nights in the past. He just lay there watching Gavin sleep. It sounded creepy, but Ryan liked it. The moonlight was spilling through a crack in the curtains, lighting up Gavin’s face as he slept. Ryan lay there, trying to memorise every single little bit of his face so he could remember it for nights he would be alone. The lad slept peacefully, unaware that Ryan was watching him and had been doing so for the past few days.

When Gavin had announced that he would be going home to see his family for Christmas, it hadn’t come a shock to Ryan. What had come as a shock was him spending the better part of 3 weeks over in England in December, and telling everybody he would miss them. That included his boyfriend-of-6-months Ryan Haywood. Ryan wanted Gavin to stay, as any sane person would, but knew Gavin enjoyed his Christmas with family so let him go without protest. (There were those times when Geoff had caught him looking longingly at Gavin but he had brushed it off saying that he would miss him. That part was true.) He just underestimated how hard it would be to see him leave in the middle of winter. Looking at Gavin now, Ryan just wanted to wake Gavin up, tell me he couldn’t go and hold him prisoner in the house for the entire time they had off. Ryan adjusted his position slightly, his arm going dead where Gavin had been lying on it. This of course, woke Gavin up.  
“Wassamatter?” Gavin mumbled, one eye blearily open in his half-awake state that Ryan found so cute.  
“Nothing.” Ryan whispered back and Gavin rolled into him and tucked his head under Ryan’s chin. “Go back to sleep.” Ryan curled up against the younger man, feeling his breathing lengthen as he fell back asleep. “I’ll miss you.” He whispered into the younger man’s hair as sleep claimed him too.

* * *

Ryan was brought back to reality by the alarm clock. He glared at it, blaring out, proclaiming the time as 4.35am. The button was pushed to turn it off and Ryan rolled back to Gavin, who was still half asleep. “Time to get up.” He murmured into his hair, shaking him gently into full awakeness.  
“I’ll miss this.” Gavin said, rolling over to face Ryan, and sleepy smile on his face. “Waking up next to you. It’s not every person that gets this in the morning.”  
Ryan leant back in mock horror. “Think about what you just said for a moment Gav.”  
Gavin did and his eyes opened when he realised. “Ry- I didn’t mean it like..” he began, before getting stopped by Ryan who had pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
“I know you didn’t. But unless you want to be late for your flight…” He left that sentence hanging.  
“Shower?” Gavin offered. Ryan couldn’t say no, he had to have as much now as he could to sustain him through the next 3 weeks of phone and skype calls and just generally missing Gavin. Ryan grabbed Gavin and practically dragged him to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

The shower had been the highlight of his morning, until Gavin had picked up his carry bag, turned around to look at Ryan who was right behind him and tripped over his suitcase. That meant Ryan got to catch him before he hit the floor of the living room. That had become the highlight. The look in Gavin’s eyes going from shock and fear (of sorts), to love, that look had just made everything alright for him.

Now they were at the airport and Gavin’s flight was being called over the loudspeakers. Gavin was standing with Ryan, his arms wrapped around the older man and pulling him a tight embrace.  
“I’ll miss you when I’m gone.” Gavin said, his voice muffled into Ryan’s shirt as he spoke.  
“I’ll miss you too.” Ryan replied, feeling the familiar stirrings of possessiveness towards wanting Gavin to stay rise up in his chest. He tamped them down quickly and smiled as Gavin broke the hug. “Don’t forget to call remember. Like we agreed.”  
“I know. And I will. I promise. I won’t forget.” And with that he grabbed his bag and started walking. He got a few steps away before he stopped and turned back, “Oh, and make sure you’re here when I’m back yeah? I wanna see you as soon as I hop off the plane. See you then.” He waved and was gone. 

Ryan waved once and then turned, still feeling Gavin’s arms around him. “I love you.” He murmured, softly as he walked away from where his boyfriend had just disappeared into.

* * *

It was strange going home. Normally the house was so full of life because of the energy ball he called his boyfriend but since he wasn’t there the house seemed empty. He went for a walk on his own, something he enjoyed doing but hadn’t been able to recently due to work and when he returned, he put some quiet music on and read a favourite book for a while. The day progressed relatively normally until dinnertime. At which point Ryan cooked enough for two, laid out two sets of cutlery and sat down opposite an empty place before he realised what he’d done. With a sigh and a sad smile he ate and packed away the spare things after he was done.

Sleeping was no easier, but he finally managed to get to sleep, his head buried in Gavin’s pillow to smell him and pretend he was there as well.

* * *

He woke up in the morning to a text that read:  
 _“Good morning Ry. Landed safe in England. Miss you already. At least it’s warmer here than in Austin right now.”_

Ryan smiled and wrote out a text that read:  
" _Miss you too. Glad you’ll be nice and warm, while I’ll be here cold and on my own. Can’t wait until you get home already.”_ He read it over once and then realised that is sounded too needy and desperate. He deleted it all and simply put:  
 _“Glad you’re safe. I miss you already. Have fun.”_

* * *

The days progressed this way, with Ryan waking up to a text from Gavin, saying good morning and him responding in kind, and a good night text was always in order to set a smile on Ryan’s face with a wacky antic that Gavin or even his best mate Dan had pulled that day.

12th December: _“My mum overheard me telling Dan about injuring myself the other day when I fell backwards off the swing and she fussed over me all day. I told her I’m fine but she’s just like you, very protective of me. Anyway, goodnight Ry. Sleep well.”_

That one little phrase, “Sleep well.” It was almost a running joke for them, but not quite. Ryan could never sleep properly unless Gavin was beside him anymore, but he’d never actually told the Brit that. So for Gavin it was a joke, and for Ryan is was a reminder that he missed Gavin.

The 15th was their first skype call, 5 days after Gavin had left. It was obnoxiously late for Gavin and mid-afternoon for Ryan. Then, Gavin being Gavin and couldn’t get the video to work on his end. So he could see Ryan, but Ryan couldn’t see him. Gavin took great delight in telling Ryan how he was shirtless on the other end and telling him all sorts of things he wished he was with Ryan to do. They both enjoyed the call although Ryan wished he could have got to see Gavin at the other end as they signed off, promising to call again soon. 

* * *

On the morning of the 18th he woke up to a good morning text that read “ _Morning Ry. Going out shopping for Christmas presents. Anything you want?_ ” Ryan smiled as he read it, the text seeming so normal, giving no clues that he was so many thousands of miles away.  
Ryan thought about it for a second before replying, _“I want you. Nothing more, nothing less.”_ And sent it. God , how he missed Gavin. 

Ryan read that day, played around for a while in GTA Online , but he got bored quickly. Took a walk. That night he lay in bed, sleeplessness all around him as he pressed his nose further into Gavin’s pillow, hoping for sleep. It wasn’t until 2 am when he gave up and took a wander through the house in half-moon light, remembering various jokes and play fights Gavin had initiated all around the house. He turned the lamp on beside the recliner, opened his book and tried to read. That was at 4 am.

Ryan came to the next morning neck aching from where he had been sleeping awkwardly, his glasses pressed against his face leaving strange marks. The clock said 6am. Ryan got up, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep that night.

* * *

The bed was cold without Gavin. His pillow lacked his smell and Ryan woke up every morning in a slight panic by not finding the other man in bed with him. He panicked because he was so used to Gavin being there that his brain ran through all the bad possibilities, before his brain actually woke up and told him the truth.

It was also very hard for Ryan to get to sleep without the comforting presence of Gavin there with him. Gavin helped him calm his brain enough to sleep, but Gavin wasn’t her to help him. Normally Ryan had a few hours’ sleep in the armchair where he had fallen asleep after reading a book. This was the pattern when Gavin was away, but in the past 6 months when they’d been dating, he had been away for a grand total of twice, both being under 4 days long.

This time the pattern was set to continue for the next 2 weeks. 

* * *

On the 20th as Ryan was getting up, he received a phone call from Lindsay inviting him over for lunch. He agreed without thought and went over at the agreed upon time. The first words out of her mouth were, “God you look terrible.” Followed up with a grimace from Ryan.  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” Lindsay said, trying to backtrack, “I just meant you look like you haven’t slept in a week.” Ryan hung his coat on a peg just inside the door and turned to Lindsay, “Well, I haven’t, not properly anyway. Not for a week.” He felt the all too familiar pang of missing in his chest but he pushed it away, following Lindsay further into the house. He was greeted with the smells of baking and the yells of a terminally annoyed man. “Hi Michael.” He called out, poking his head into the living room. By the looks of it, Michael was playing Titanfall. Again.  
“Hi..” Michael started and then turned to face him, “Ryan? What are you doing here?”  
“I was invited, for lunch. Although with the cooking smells I’m thinking it’s more like dessert.” Ryan replied, smiling at the lad.  
“She always does this.” Michael waved it off, and with a few more shots of his gun, the game ended and he turned his Xbox off. “No offense dude, but you look like shit.”  
Ryan tried to laugh it off as they walked through into the kitchen, where Lindsay was pulling cookies out of the oven, but was stopped short by a photo of the office with all the guys in it that was hanging on the wall. He looked at it, smiling to himself as he looked at everybody in the picture and then himself and Gavin. It had been a good day when that picture had been taken. 

They had all just finished finally moving into the new warehouse at Studio 5, everything had finally been properly set up and it was the end of a very exhausting and long couple of days. That photo had been taken by somebody else in the company, Burnie, or Barbara or maybe even Gus, he couldn’t remember properly. But the photo itself contained everybody from Achievement Hunter, Geoff, Jack, Ray, Ryan, Kdin, Michael and Lindsay as well as Gavin and himself. The guys were all messing about in the middle, with Lindsay holding Michael back from Gavin who was trying not to get attacked for some stupid reason. That had resulted in Gavin falling into Ryan’s arms and nearly knocking him off-balance. Gavin then proceeded to hide behind Ryan and climb up his back like a monkey. That was the picture. Gavin climbing him like a monkey to escape one of his best friends in a place that they all adored.

That had been the beginning of the relationship; within the office anyway. They had been going out for a couple of weeks before that, not really telling anyone, wanting to keep work and personal life separate. This photo was the testament to how well everything had worked out though.  
“Oi.” Michael’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “Are you gonna come over here to eat or will we spend all day looking at the food while you stare at a photo?”  
Ryan apologised and dragged his eyes away from the photo, sitting down to eat.

Lunch was delicious and Ryan ate his fair share of the large lunch provided, liking something that for once wasn’t his own cooking. While Michael cleaned the dishes away, Lindsay looked at him with a worried expression on her face.  
“You look terrible.” She told him, bluntly, “What’s wrong?”  
Ryan just smiled at her weakly, “I’m just not sleeping. It’s strange to be in a house by yourself.” He said no more and Lindsay left it at that, but for the looks she and Michael exchanged, it was obvious that they were worried for him. He left with a bag of freshly baked cookies and a promise to call if he needed to talk, even though they were going to New Jersey for Christmas.

* * *

The 21st was set as a Skype date. So at the arranged time, Ryan set up his laptop and called, Gavin, who thankfully had gotten his camera working this time around. Gavin on the other end excitedly shared news about the past week, bouncing up and down in his seat and rattling off English mixed with Gavinisms all through the conversation. Ryan as glad of the distraction and the ability to see his boyfriend again when Gavin took a break from talking.  
Gavin took one look at Ryan and said, “Are you okay Ry?” he looked worried, “Is there something I don’t know? You don’t look very good.”  
Ryan cursed under his breath, before replying, “I’m fine Gav. I’m just…..tired. Tired. There’s not much to do on my own around here.”  
Gavin still wasn’t looking happy, “Are you sure?”  
“I’m fine Gav. Besides, the camera is making me look a lot worse than I actually am.” That was a pathetic lie and he knew that Gavin recognised it as such.  
“Okay then. If you’re sure.” Was all he said, and resumed his talking.  
They signed off with virtual hugs and kisses, and promises to call on Boxing day in the morning before Gavin started packing to come home on the 27th. 

Ryan sat back in the recliner. He had never felt this tired before. It must be the lack of something to do that made him seem more tired than he actually was. More days rolled by into the sleepless pattern of being tired and unable to sleep. Only once in the next week did he actually sleep in the bed. Most of the time he fell asleep in the recliner and had a ½ hour nap( if he was lucky) in the afternoon.

* * *

On the 23rd of December, while he was out in the park nearby Ryan received a text from Gavin, containing none other than a blurry picture of Gavin by the sea. The message was, “ _Do you think a romantic stroll along the pier in a minging gale is romantic or not?”_ Ryan laughed to himself about that one and replied, “ _I don’t think so. We can always take a walk in the middle of a tornado if you’re interested in finding out.”  
_

* * *

It was the 24th of December and Gavin sent him the cheesiest picture ever taken. It showed him under some mistletoe, with his lips puckered for a kiss. The caption read, “ _A kiss under the mistletoe?”_

Ryan took one look at it and wanted to laugh and cry in equal measure. He picked the former option, bursting out in loud laughs as he looked at the picture. He immediately went to call the lad wanting to tell him how much that had made his laugh and how he wanted to do it for real, but the phone clicked over to Gavin’s answerphone. He decided to leave a message,  
“ _Hi Gav, it’s me. I just wanted to say that that photo you sent me made me laugh, but in a good way. I miss you so much. I wish I did have a chance to kiss you under this year. Text me or call me when you get this._ ”  
He saved the photo to his phone and smiled, going back to doing work on his laptop. 

* * *

25th December. Christmas day. Ryan woke up to a text of “ _Good morning love, Merry Christmas!”  
_ It wasn’t really Christmas for him. There was a lone bit of mistletoe hanging above the door between the living room and hallway and one tiny bit of tinsel wrapped around the base of the TV, but that was it. Ryan couldn’t be bothered getting the house all dressed up when it was only him in it, Besides, he barely owned any decorations. His Christmas would begin when Gavin got home and they got to spend time together again. 

He looked down at the photo on his phone’s lock screen. The photo of Gavin ready for a kiss under some mistletoe and he smiled, knowing that this Christmas would be special, even though it was late. The thought crossed his mind that Gavin hadn’t called or texted him from the day before, but he brushed it off as Gavin just plain forgetting.

* * *

Boxing day rolled around, and it was the day of the Christmas call. He was all set up for the prearranged time, and then Gavin didn’t show. Ryan waited, doing other stuff on his laptop while he waited. It was 2 hours past the time they had said when he received a text.  
“ _I can’t do the call today. I’m sorry.”_  
Ryan was concerned to say the least. Gavin had never missed anything pre-arranged like this in all their months together.  
“ _What’s wrong Gav? What’s happened?”_ Panic rising in his chest, Ryan sent the text, hoping that his overactive imagination was just imagining things.  
“ _Nothing.”_ Came the reply a short while later, “ _I have to stay for a few more days. My flight’s been changed so I come home a few days later. I’ll be home in time for New Year’s. Promise.”_  
Ryan took one look at the text and his heart sank. He was worried, and he had a right to be worried. Gavin meant the world to him, and now he was being pushed away. What possibly could be more important after spending 2 weeks there that he had to change his plans the day **before** he was due to come home.  
Before he replied to Gavin though, he called a friend. He called Lindsay and explained the situation to her.  
“I mean, what do I do? Do I push him to tell me what’s wrong? Or do I leave him be? I don’t know what to do because he is so many miles away. I’m worried about him. I know he’s an idiot at times, but he’s my idiot and I love him to bits.”  
Lindsay, to her credit, took all of Ryan’s freaking out and calmed him down. “Listen, you don’t know what the situation is over there. Respect the fact that Gavin has chosen not to tell you and trust that if there was something wrong, he’d tell you. Gavin is not dumb; he just acts it, so give him more credit than that.”  
Ryan heard a beep on the line that signalled an incoming message. “Hang on Lindsay.” He said and checked his messages.

It was from Gavin. Or it was from his number. The message itself read,  
“ _Gavin doesn’t want me to tell you this, but I think it’s only fair for you to know. I text those previous messages, at his request, since he can’t do it himself right not. He’s in the hospital. He got bowled over by a car in the car park of the local mall. The doctors think he has a couple of broken ribs, possibly a broken leg and a concussion. That’s why he’s had to change his flight. I don’t know how long they’ll keep him in here; he hit his head pretty good when he fell to the pavement. Please don’t worry. He will be fine. I just thought you should know.”_ And it was signed by his boyfriend’s mom.

That was when he lost it. He started hyperventilating, trying not to take it in. This was a worst nightmare come true. The man he loved, lying thousands of miles away in a hospital bed, with no way to get to him and be there for him. Finally he heard Linsday’s voice yelling at him from the tiny speaker he held in his hand. He tried to calm himself with little success and put the phone back up to his ear.  
“Ryan, what is going on?” She said, as calmly as she could manage, “I heard deep breaths and I swear I heard a sob too. Tell me.” The last part was part request, part command.  
Ryan took a deep breath and said, “Gavin’s in hospital, pretty badly banged up by the sounds of it. His mom…” he paused to take another breath, “His mom text me from his phone. He doesn’t want me to know.” His voice broke on the last word as his eyes threatened tears.  
“What do I do? I want to be there with him, and hold him and let him know that everything will be okay. I can’t stand being unable to help him because I love him dammit.”

Lindsay’s reply shocked him more, but before long, he was grabbing what she told him too and enacting her plan before he even had time to think. He just hoped that it would turn out alright.

* * *

If there was one thing Ryan Haywood hated, it was hospitals. He hated being there and hated every aspect about it. Everything except the man in the bed next to him who was fast asleep. A natural sleep this time. It was the morning of the 28th of December and Ryan had been sitting at this man’s beside for close to 5 hours now. Having to be let in at the doors of the ward at 2am in the morning after travelling for close to 12 hours and begging at the doors. They’d turned him away four times before they finally let him in. “Only to see how he is doing.” They had told him , “No more than 5 minutes.” But he stayed, and nobody had the heart to kick him out looking as dishevelled and worried as he did.

He was sitting at the bedside of his boyfriend Gavin Free, whom he adored more than the world itself and was the only guy in the world that he would leave on a moment’s notice to travel for 12 hours until he finally got where he wanted to be.  
When he finally walked got to the room, the only person (apart from Gavin) in the room had come over to talk to him without letting him see Gavin. It turned out to be Gavin’s mother and by her judgement of him, he was looking worse for wear. The introductions were made and there was only one thing to be said.  
“How is he?” Ryan asked, softly, not wanting to wake him up, even though they were outside the door.  
“He’s not great. He’ll live, but he will hurt for weeks. Ribs aren’t the easiest to re-grow.” Gavin mom had said, softly, glancing over her shoulder. “I hadn’t expected you to come here. I thought you’d be busy with family stuff. I didn’t believe you could drop everything at a moment’s notice.”  
“It wasn’t much, honest. Besides, he is more important to me.” There was a pause as that was understood. “Look,” Ryan began again, “I love him okay? And the thought of him getting hurt, and me not being able to be there, which to be honest is an extremely likely possibility as he is clumsy as all hell sometimes, well, it’s a nightmare for me. I haven’t been sleeping because he hasn’t been here and he’s a calming influence on me. Believe it or not, but I love him with all my heart and that is the only reason I’m here. He is hurt and needs support. That’s the only reason I need.”

The gaze on his earnest face had only lasted a moment before she stepped aside and let Ryan in. Ryan only got two steps inside before he stopped, and buried his face in his hands. Gavin looked like a mess and he tried not to cry as he took the three steps over to the chair next to the bed and sat down, gently grabbing Gavin’s closest hand (his left Ryan noticed) with his own two hands, grabbing it and never wanting to let go. He traced gentle patterns into the other man’s palm, while Ryan watched Gavin sleep. It was reminiscent of the night before Gavin had left, only under worse circumstances.

Ryan didn’t get that much sleep that night. Nor the night before. Nor the 2 weeks previously. It was no surprise then that Ryan conked out, with his head on the bed next to Gavin, Gavin’s hand still wrapped in his two hands for a few hours. Ryan woke up suddenly, to a tap on his shoulder, from Gavin’s mom. “Coffee?” Was the question, he nodded and told her how he liked it before straightening up and looking at Gavin. He didn’t look at bad in the daylight, but he still looked terrible. Ryan had no idea how long he sat there in the seat next to him, unmoving. Broken only by coffee coming back. He drank his slowly, savouring it, enjoying the moisture soothing his dry throat.  
He had just finished his coffee when he felt a movement from the bed. Gavin’s head moved from side to side slightly and his fingers twitched in Ryan’s hands. As he blearily opened one eye he looked across to where he expected his mum to be sitting….and found Ryan sitting in that spot instead. Gavin closed his eyes and opened them a second time, expecting to see something different, but no. Ryan was sitting in that seat. Unshaven, dishevelled, sleep deprived and grubby. But it was his Ryan.

“Hey buddy. Are you back with us yet?” Ryan said, softly, making sure Gavin could hear him. Gavin’s fingers fluttered and grabbed Ryan’s hand and tried to pull him close. Ryan let himself be pulled close as Gavin attempted to wrap his arms around the older man, but not quite making it.  
“Take it easy there Gav.” Ryan said, trying to disentangle himself from the arms and wires suddenly trying to get his personal space. “I know you’re happy to see me but right now I’m more worried about you.”  
Gavin frowned, seeing the worry and stress in the older man’s eyes. ‘I’m fine’ was what he wanted to say, but he knew that he wouldn’t be allowed to get away with that. Instead he settled on a question. “Why are you here?”  
Ryan guiltily glanced at the door, where his mom had left to go get the nurse overlooking the ward to let he know that Gavin was awake. “Your mom text me.” He finally said, “Please don’t be mad at her. She wanted me to know, but to be fair; she did not expect me to come here either. Lindsay convinced me on that point.” Gavin still wanted to talk but Ryan refused to let him. “Do you know how worried I was when you missed our call? And then receiving texts that told me nothing. I was so worried. I got the news and it was a worst nightmare come true because you were here, thousands of miles from me and I couldn’t support you or help you. I couldn’t be with the man I loved.” Ryan took a breath. 

Gavin just stared at him for a moment. “You…love me?” Was his whispered question.  
“Of course I do you silly twit? You think I go running around the world for some guy I don’t care about?” Ryan chucked, and Gavin laughed too before it became a wheeze of agony. “Broken ribs aside.” Ryan said, trying not to make Gavin laugh, “I love you Gavin Free. I loved you since we first laid eyes on each other and will never stop.”  
Gavin looked up at Ryan, smiling, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.” Ryan leant down and wrapped Gavin and gently as he could in a large, protective hug, “I love you too Ryan.“ came the muffled voice from his shirt. Gavin pulled away slightly ad looked up at Ryan. “Promise me you won’t leave me?”  
“Of course I won’t.” Ryan said, his voice deadly serious, “Not until the nurses kick me out for getting too unhygienic anyway.” Gavin attempted to laugh and wheezed in pain again. “No more jokes.” Ryan said firmly, “Not until everything has healed.”  
“Sleep with me at least?” Gavin begged, until with a bit of gentle shuffling, Ryan was coaxed onto the bed into a position where Gavin could rest against him. Ryan started humming a lullaby as the younger man’s eyes started to close.  
Ryan looked down and placed a gentle kiss on Gavin’s forehead and felt that he too, was safe and where he needed to be as he drifted off to sleep.

The nurse finally managed to come around at this point, and upon seeing two men curled up in bed, fast asleep next to each other with contented smiles on their faces, she left them too it, only stopping in again to bring a spare blanket.

They may not have been in the best place, but right then, in that exact moment, Gavin and Ryan were happy to be with the one they loved most.

 

©Samantha Millar

**Author's Note:**

> ©Samantha Millar 2014


End file.
